The Tale of The Marauders
by AJFanfictionAuthor98
Summary: The beggining of the pranking group known as The Marauders.


The Marauders

Prologue

Many years before Lord Voldemort's domination of the wizarding world and before Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort and before Severus Snape was teaching at Hogwarts there were four Gryffindor students who attended Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry; The Marauders: Moony, Wormtail Padfoot and Prongs or by their true names: Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black and James Potter. There journey starts at Platform 9 ¾ where their parents were saying there last goodbyes as the young wizards and witches were about to hop onto the train that we all know as The Hogwarts Express.

Chapter One

The Mysterious Dungbomb

As Mr and Mrs Potter were hugging James goodbye his father handed him a small package that felt like a piece of clothing.

"Use it well", his father said to him.

"Thanks Dad", spoke James.

And as James was hugging his father goodbye James saw a red head girl and a greasy haired boy walking into one of the carriages he forced a mischeavous grin. He pushed his trolley up to the train he bumped into another first year. He had black hair and was wearing his Hogwarts robes.

"Sorry about that, I'm Sirius" the young boy held out his hand to shake James' hand.

"It's alright, I'm James" he shook Sirius' hand.

The two boys walked into a carriage and saw two other boys. One was taller than the other, one had a face like a rat and the other had fair hair.

"I'm Remus" Remus greeted James and Sirius.

"And this is Peter" said Remus.

Peter forced a weak smile. It was obvious that the boy called Peter was a shy boy. James and Sirius sat down. Suddenly James remembered something.

"Hey Sirius, do you want to set a Dungbomb off in the carriage with the greasy haired kid" smiled James.

Sirius agreed and the two sneaked off.

James had been curious to what had been in the package that his father had given him. He opened the package to see that it was a cloak. He tried it on and realized that he could turn invisible wearing this cloak. Sirius was in amazement.

James and Sirius sneaked off to the other carriages while under the cloak. James holding the Dungbomb tight in his hand. They were close by the target and James lunged the Dungbomb at the greasy haired boy's head and his head was greasier than ever. The two found out his name was Severus Snape as he had overheard him speaking to his new friends.

James and Sirius were laughing their head off as they snuck back to the carriage to find that Remus and Peter were waiting for them. All four of them stepped off the train and followed the giant Rubeus Hagrid to the boats.

Chapter 2

The Sorting Hat

As Hagrid packed away the boats he led them up to the castle and handed them over total woman with green robes and a pointy green hat that goes by the name of Minerva McGonagall.

"Here ya are Professor McGonagall" spoke Hagrid

"Thank you Hagrid, I will take them from here" replied Professor McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall leaded them into the Great Hall to be sorted. They were all pretty nervous, especially Peter.

"When I call your name you will step forward and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head for you to be sorted into your houses, there are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin" said Professor McGonagall to the students.

" Snape, Severus" called Professor McGonagall.

The young boy stepped forward and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

"SLYTHERIN" the hat thundered.

Snape sat down at the Slytherin table and was greeted by prefect Lucius Malfoy.

"Evans, Lily" called Professor McGonagall.

She stepped forward and the hat was placed on her head and the hat thought for a while and it finally decided.

"GRYFFINDOR" the hat roared.

James could see a tear roll down Snape's face and he couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy.

As the four best friends were sorted into Gryffindor and all the classmates had introduced themselves the Head Master of Hogwarts Professor Dumbledore gave his start of term speech.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students and I Hogsmeade to all students under 3rd year. Students wishing to try out for their house Quidditch team please see their Head of House. Lessons will start tomorrow. Now off to bed pip pip! The four friends followed the prefect up to the Gryffindor Common Room and they were asleep by 10. 


End file.
